De cómo Alice vio por fin a Frank
by AlyObsidiana
Summary: Hay una época de la que ningún mago quiere hablar. Época de miedo y desconfianza. Alice lo sabe. Vive en ella. Está hundida en ella. Pero un día, conoció  por fin  a Frank. Y sus comentarios graciosos, y su risa. El sol pareció brillar un poco más fuerte.


Aquí **Aly_Obsidiana**, nueva en cuanto a eso de fics Harrypotteros en .

La verdad es que este fic no estaba planeado ni nada por el estilo. Limpiaba yo tranquilamente la piscina de hojas y demás cuando se me ocurrió preguntarme cómo sería la vida con un dictador tipo Voldemort, y pensando que J.K. había sido muy soft y tal. Siguiendo mi cadena de pensamientos, me pregunté que diferencia había entre la primera época de poder de Voldemort (no tengo miedo a decir su nombre! =P) y la segunda, y pensé en lo mucho que temía el señor Weasley hablar de ello. Y así y así creé este fic, que por lo menos a mí me ha encantado. Los dos protagonistas me caen genial (sin ser tipo Mary sue, por supuesto!), y aunque no se apenas nada de las personalidades de cada uno, he intentado que fueran bastante parecidos a lo que creo que imaginó J.K.

Espero que disfrutéis del fic, y no desfallezcáis si al principio es un poco deprimente...(es la época Voldemort, qué carajo!) que pronto se anima! =)

**_Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen a J.K._**

* * *

Arthur Weasley ha hablado algunas veces de aquellos tiempos en los que Voldemort vivía (si es que a eso se le podía llamar vivir) su máximo esplendor. Lo menciona de vez en cuando, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. No insiste. Cierra los ojos he intenta olvidar aquellos años podridos, aquellos años infectados de miedo, dolor y fanatismo. Y aunque quisiera olvidarlos, están ahí. Fueron parte de la vida de muchas personas.  
Habían sido parte de su vida, también. De Alice. Y de Frank.  
Esta es la historia. De como Alice vio (por fin) a Frank.

A veces, por la mañana, cuando el sol apenas asomaba por entre la espesa niebla gris y asfixiante, Alice se preguntaba si merecía la pena seguir. Levantarse, ir al ministerio, volver a casa, dormir. Algo de aquello tenía sentido? Hacía apenas un año, cuando era todavía una muchacha enfundada en un impermeable rojo, no habría dudado en contestar, con aquella alegría, aquella impaciencia e ímpetu que la caracterizaban. Pero ahora... Dudaba.

Agitó enérgicamente la cucharilla contra el borde de la taza de café. Inmediatamente se detuvo, dolorosamente consciente de lo fuera de lugar que quedaba aquel tintineante sonido en la atmósfera que la rodeaba. Pesada, fría, húmeda. De cuando en cuando, le costaba respirar. Tenía la sensación de que el aire se condensaba, que se volv a líquido, trepaba por su nariz y resbalaba hasta su garganta, intentando ahogarla. Bebió su café, con mucha azúcar. En la entrada se enfundó su impermeable, que ya no era rojo, sino gris. Todo parecía haber perdido el color.

Buscó con la mirada a su madre antes de irse. No hizo falta llamarla, ella estaba allí. Con su bata oscura, sus rizos deshechos, ojeras profundas. Su madre nunca la dejaba irse de casa sin decirle adiós. Los primeros días lloraba, como si nunca más fuera a verla. Ahora no. Ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Cara vez que su querida niñita se iba a trabajar, la daba por perdida. La veía morir cada mañana y se sentía alegre cada vez que al volver a casa Alice resucitaba. Pero ya estaba cansada. La había visto morir muchas veces.

Alice no se quejaba. Hacía tiempo ya, (pero no antes de la vida bajo la asfixiante omnipresencia del Señor Tenebroso) su padre salió temprano a trabajar. Su madre estaba dormida, y tan sólo lo oyó cerrar la puerta. Somnolienta, no se levantó. Su padre nunca volvió. Era por eso que religiosamente todos los días Alice se despedía de su madre. Más que la muerte de su marido, a ella le afectó el hecho de no haberle dicho adiós.

Sólo un adiós. Nada de "ten cuidado". Aunque lo tuviera, no cambiaría nada.

En el ministerio, Alice trabajaba de auror. Desde niña había querido serlo, y se molestaba muchísimo cuando alguien (con toda la buena intención del mundo) le decía que no tenía "madera". ¿Madera? ¿Qué es eso de madera? Se preguntaba la pequeña, y respondía orgullosamente: ¡Quiero ser auror, no carpintera! Normalmente la gente dejaba el tema con una sonrisa condescendiente, pero si alguien insistía, lo más probable es que acabara con los dientes de Alice incrustados en su brazo (cosa que había ocurrido más veces de lo que se podría suponer). Siempre había fantaseado sobre cómo sería trabajar en el departamento, dando caza a malvados magos y a quebrantadores de la ley. Sería, como poco, apasionante.

Pero no era así.

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba en su apogeo. Sus partidarios se contaban por miles en la comunidad mágica, y los mortífagos se estimaban en cientos. No se podía confiar en nadie, cualquiera podía ser un informante del Señor Tenebroso. Los había que, a cambio de inmunidad, vendían a sus amigos con una taimada sonrisa en los labios. La gente apenas salía a la calle, ya no se quedaban en los parques a relajarse ni en los bares a charlar. En estas circunstancias, nadie se anima a hacer amistades, eso estaba claro. Y también era perfectamente normal que ella, la "chica nueva" del grupo auror, llegada mucho después de que Voldemort comenzara a tomar posiciones incluso dentro del mismo ministerio, fuera considerada por la mayoría como una espía del enemigo.

Alice se sentía como una leprosa. Peor incluso, puesto que los leprosos todavía pueden contar con algún alma caritativa que los atienda en hospitales. Sin embargo, al parecer el caso de ella no tenía remedio. Mirada con desconfianza desde el primer día que llegó, todos sus gestos y acciones fueron tomadas como trucos sucios para conseguir información. Si preguntaba amablemente "¿qué tal el fin de semana?" el objeto de la pregunta daba una evasiva o le contestaba agresivamente que no era de su incumbencia. La primera vez que le pasó eso Alice casi no consiguió contener las lágrimas, pero rápidamente las sorbió. Ella era dura, ella podía con ello, se repetía una y otra vez.

Ese día no fue diferente a los demás. Una mierda, vaya.

-Señorita. -la llamó su jefe inmediato. Ni siquiera la nombraban por su apellido, ya sólo faltaba que empezaran a llamarla "eso" o "tú" - Forme equipo con Dent, se encargarán de una detención.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron por un segundo ante lo que iba a ser su primera misión "de verdad". Pero entonces un grito resonó por todo el despacho.

-¿Con ella? -Dent miraba a su supervisor como si se hubiera vuelto loco. - ¿Cómo quiere que vaya de misión con ella? ¡Lo más seguro es que me vendiera a los mortífagos! No confío en ella, y yo necesito un compañero en quien poder creer, sabiendo que no me atacará por la espalda.

Alice sentía su cara arder por la humillación, al tiempo que los ojos le escocían. ¿Cómo podía..? La muchacha quería gritar de frustración y rabia, gritar, gritar y gritar, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Con toda la dignidad que conservaba, Alice se dirigió al baño, mientras su director, ignorándola por completo, reasignaba un nuevo compañero para el imbécil de Dent.

En cuanto llegó al baño, los gritos no refrenados escaparon de su interior, desgarrando su pecho y garganta, pero haciéndola sentir mucho mejor, dentro de lo que cabe. Los gritos rebotaban en los baldosines, amplificando el sonido. Pero a Alice no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba. Además, estaba encerrada en un cubículo con pestillo (por supuesto, cualquier mago que quisiera entrar podría forzar el pestillo fácilmente, pero ella estaba demasiado ofuscada para pensar en cosas como esas).

No supo cuánto tiempo duró su arrebato. Tal vez un minuto, tal vez cinco, tal vez un cuarto de hora. Había soltado todo lo que tenía dentro, todo aquello que no podía soltar en su casa, donde la permanente presencia del recuerdo de su padre y la sombra en la que se había convertido su madre la hacían caminar siempre de puntillas, o en el trabajo, donde el desprecio de los demás pesaba como una losa, enterrándola viva. Abrió la puerta del cubículo, dispuesta a continuar con su nada-importante-ni-necesario-trabajo-pues-no-se-fiaban-de-que-pudiera-ser-una-espía.

Entonces lo vio.

Frente a ella, apoyado indolentemente en el lavabo, con los brazos cruzados al igual que los tobillos, la espalda ligeramente arqueada hacia atrás y una sonrisa en el rostro que Alice supuso debía ser seductora, y que probablemente lo habría sido si no fuera porque en ese mismo instante el sujeto desconocido resbaló en su apoyo, trastabilló de una manera muy poco seductora (bastante cómica, eso sí) y casi cae al suelo, logrando recuperar el equilibrio por muy poco.

A pesar de que el desconocido parecía entre avergonzado y molesto, Alice no pudo evitar reír y comentar:

-Wao, me has dejado impresionada, galán. -Alice pasó junto a él y se agachó para lavarse la cara.

El sujeto se recompuso rápidamente.

-No menos que tú a mí.

Alice se incorporó, con la cara ya seca y limpia. Le dirigió una mirada interrogadora, sorprendida de que le hablara (¿su enfermedad contagiosa había curado milagrosamente?). El desconocido continuó, explicándose con tono teatral.

-Mira, iba yo tranquilamente por el pasillo, como cualquier mañana común y corriente, cuando, ya sabes, la Naturaleza hizo esa llamada a la que no podemos dejar de responder. -Alice no sabía si reír o poner cara de asco ante este último comentario. -Dispuesto pues a solucionar el asunto lo más pronto posible, entré en esta maravillosa dependencia... -(tono claramente irónico, supuso Alice) -...Y cuando más concentrado me hallaba, una bestia parda entró profiriendo estruendosos gritos que habrían helado en el sitio a cualquier otro menos valiente que yo.

Alice rió (no muy fuerte, porque había perdido la costumbre) al reconocer a la bestia parda que acababa de entrar en escena. Estaba teniendo la conversación más rara de su vida, y eso que lo de "¡Quiero ser auror, no carpintera!" era bastante extraña.

El sujeto desconocido sonrió a su vez, con los ojos chispeantes. No por su gracia (un poco tonta, la verdad), sino por haber hecho reír a aquella mujer, casi una muchacha todavía, que parecía haberlo olvidado.

-¿Quieres un chicle? Debes haberte quedado seca de tanto gritar. Te ofrecería un caramelo, pero... -Él siguió parloteando un rato, al tiempo que salía por la puerta del baño. Alice supuso que debería llamarlo y preguntarle su nombre, pero de momento no le disgustaba denominarlo "sujeto desconocido", así que lo dejó pasar, con una inconsciente sonrisa en los labios. (Y un chicle en su boca, por supuesto).

Alice apretó el envoltorio de la goma de mascar, que crujió agradablemente entre sus dedos. En ese momento tomó una decisión. A partir de ese momento coleccionaría papeles de envoltorios (de chicle, concretamente).

No se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento el sol consiguió brillar dulce y cálido, apartando por un momento la niebla.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 1: De bestias pardas y chicles.**_

* * *

Tengo pensado añadir otros capítulos, pero sólo si veo que ha alguien le apetece (es decir, si aparecen reviews). Nos vemos pues en el próximo?


End file.
